


Ce bonhomme de pain d'épice, tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ?

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bantering, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: En rentrant du travail, Eddie ne s'attendait à rien de spécial. Il entra, commença à enlever ses chaussures, retirer son manteau, déposer ses clefs...Sauf qu'il y avait une odeur dans les airs qui ne présageait rien de bon, une odeur de désastre et de champ de bataille.Une odeur de cramé.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ce bonhomme de pain d'épice, tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Ce ficlet a été écrit dans le cadre d'un échange de fic à thèmes hivernaux organisé par Calimera, à destination de WilwyWaylan sur le thème "Faire des gâteaux de Noël ensemble (bonus : "j'ai fait un petit gâteau qui te ressemble !")"

En rentrant du travail, Eddie ne s'attendait à rien de spécial. En tournant la clef dans la serrure de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Richie depuis son retour de Derry – et accessoirement, depuis que sa femme l'avait jeté dehors – il était déjà en pilotage automatique. Ranger les clefs dans sa sacoche, refermer le verrou derrière lui, enlever les chaussures dans l'entrée, retirer son manteau pour le suspendre à la patère, se nettoyer les mains au distributeur de gel hydroalcoolique, puis se diriger vers le salon pour venir savourer le confort du canapé d'angle qu'il avait fait acheté à Richie pour pouvoir s'y étaler de tout son long après le boulot.  
Sauf qu'il y avait une odeur dans les airs qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
« Oh merde ! », s'exclama-t-il en larguant sa sacoche dans un coin pour foncer vers la cuisine.  
Il trouva Richie dans celle-ci, ce qui en soi n'était pas mauvais signe, mais il était entouré d'une épaisse fumée que le comédien avait tout de même essayé d'évacuer en ouvrant la fenêtre et en allumant la hotte. Il lui tournait le dos et Eddie ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait au-dessus du plan de travail.  
\- T'as encore essayé de faire cramer la baraque ?, lança Eddie en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.  
Le corps de Richie tressauta violemment et il se retourna en une demi seconde, les yeux écarquillés derrière les verres de ses lunettes.  
Puis il reconnut Eddie et ses épaules se détendirent.  
\- Bon dieu Eds ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !!  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? Je rentre du travail et ça sent le brûlé dans mon appart.  
\- Notre appart, corrigea Richie.  
Eddie se pencha sur la plaque du four posée sur le plan de travail.  
\- C'est donc ça que tu faisais ? Des...biscuits au charbon ?  
\- C'était sensé être des bonhomme en pain d'épice, marmonna Richie en s'appuyant les fesses contre l'évier. J'avais préparé le glaçage et tout, je suis dégoûté...  
\- Je compatis grandement à ta douleur, répondit Eddie sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix.  
Il prit la plaque avec un torchon, ouvrit la poubelle, et s'apprêtait à la remplir de biscuits carbonisés lorsque Richie l'arrêta.  
\- Attends, je veux récupérer un souvenir !  
Il prit un biscuit sur la plaque recouverte de papier alu.  
\- Ah, c'est chaud !, s'exclama-t-il en soufflant sur le petit bonhomme qu'il venait de sauver du bout des doigts.  
Eddie balança le reste dans la benne et éteignit la hotte, avant de se tourner vers Richie en faisant la moue.  
\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un souvenir de ça ? Tu n'as pas eu assez d'échecs dans ta vie ?  
\- La vache Eds, elle était piquante celle-là, se moqua Richie en agitant le petit bonhomme en prenant une voix de fausset. « Tu es un loser Richie, mais heureusement, c'est pour ça que je t'aime » Hey Eds, tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble, avec le cramé, on dirait tes sourcils.  
Eddie lui adressa un doigt d'honneur :  
\- Et celui-là, tu trouves qu'il te ressemble ?  
Puis il fouilla dans le frigo pour récupérer du beurre qu'il fourra dans le micro-onde avant de remonter les manches de sa chemise et de laver le saladier sale qui trônait sur le plan de travail dévasté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, interrogea Richie.  
\- Tu vois bien !, rétorqua Eddie. Je te montre comment on fait, c'est pas bien sorcier, mais il faut être attentif, alors tais-toi et observe le maître à l'oeuvre.  
\- Oh oh !, fit Richie en sifflant. Toujours plein de surprise, Spaghetti man.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça où je les fourre au poivre.  
Une fois le beurre ramolli et la vaisselle faite, Eddie versa le premier dans le second puis mélangea beurre, miel et sucre avec une cuillère en bois.  
\- Passe-moi un œuf dans le frigidaire, ordonna Eddie en donnant un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail.  
\- Qui dis encore le mot « frigidaire » ? Tu ne peux pas dire frigo, comme tout le monde ?, remarqua Richie en lui donnant ce qu'il réclamait.  
\- Non, rétorqua Eddie en cassant la coquille afin d'écouler l’œuf dans la mixture. Est-ce que tu as filmé ta pâte avant de la mettre au frais ?  
\- Pourquoi j'aurais filmé la pâte ? Je voulais te faire une surprise, pas faire une story sur Instagram...  
Eddie lui jeta un coup d’œil navré :  
\- J'en conclus que ça devait être bien gluant quand tu l'as mis au four...  
Il tamisa la farine, la levure et les épices, avant de l'incorporer au reste de sa préparation, qu'il malaxa à la main.  
\- Hey, t'as pas peur de mettre plein de bactéries dedans ?  
\- Mes mains sont propres et de toute façon ça va finir au four, répliqua Eddie en pétrissant la pâte qui devenait de moins en moins visqueuse.  
Richie l'enlaça par derrière, les bras autour de sa taille.  
\- T'es sexy quand tu cuisines, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe.  
\- Hého, pas de distraction !, se plaignit Eddie en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Trop trop trop mignon, gloussa Richie en s'écartant. D'accord, mais dis-moi ce que je peux faire...  
\- Sors le pot de confiture de fraise et les petites déco de gâteau en sucre qui se trouve au fond du placard de droite.  
\- Ah, on en avait !, s'exclama Richie en sortant un flacon plein de petites boules argentées et de vermicelles multicolores.  
\- Évidemment qu'on en avait, tu me prends pour qui, quelqu'un qui n'est pas préparé aux fêtes de Noël ? J'ai aussi des trucs pour faire une bûche, mais ça ce sera pour le 24.  
Le comédien sourit en le regardant, attendri par l'image domestique d'un Eddie aux manches retroussées en train de faire de la pâtisserie dans leur cuisine.  
\- Si ça ne risquait pas de te distraire, je t'embrasserais !, s'exclama Richie.  
\- Hm, je veux bien faire une mini pause, répondit Eddie en se tournant vers lui, les bras écartés pour éviter de le toucher avec ses mains grasses et farineuses.  
Richie lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Au début, Eddie garda sagement les bras écartés, mais lorsque Richie commença à fourrager dans ses cheveux en lui renversant légèrement la tête en arrière pour approfondir le baiser, Eddie agrippa ses hanches.  
\- Ah merde !, jura-t-il. Je vais t'en mettre partout.  
\- Bébé, mets m'en partout, c'est pas moi qui fait la lessive de toute façon, le taquina Richie en reprenant leur bisou là où il s'était arrêté.  
Eddie le repoussa :  
\- C'est MOI qui fait la lessive ! Trouduc !  
\- Awww, j'adore ces petits noms que tu me donnes, susurra Richie en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Les mains sales d'Eddie se crispèrent sur ses poignées d'amour puis Eddie tourna la tête et lui rendit son baiser.  
Puis un coup de vent fit claquer la fenêtre en se refermant violemment et ils sursautèrent comme deux lycéens pris en flagrant délit.  
\- PUTAIN !, cria Eddie, tandis que Richie se pliait en deux de rire.


End file.
